What We Are: Valentine's Day
by Kaishiru
Summary: Sasuke hates Valentine's Day yet he bought chocolate for a special human dobe   that's near and dear to his heart. Can he muster up the courage to give it to him? Vampires. Oneshot. SasuNaru.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden. Both belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just a dedicated Naruto fan. ^_^

**Contains:** Vampires, AU, maybe OOCness...

**Warnings:** Inapproprate language, Shonen ai/boyxboy – SasuNaru

* * *

><p><strong>*Sasuke's POV*<strong>

_Oh no..._Valentine's Day. I've been dreading this for weeks. Ever since I've acknowledge whatever existence I have, I'd noticed I'd been blessed with good looks. Especially since I'm an Uchiha. Just saying that I have good looks is an understatement because I'm a vampire. A pureblood vampire. Purebloods are more inhumanly beautiful than any other vampire. So it is no surprise that both human and vampire girls fall over themselves for me every time I'm in their presence. i guess anyone could say that we Uchiha's are considered royalty. I know I should be happy about this, maybe even flatter, but this kind of attention _sucks_.

My status permits me to be feared and respected by other vampires but feared by humans, who instinctively shy away from me. Believe it or not, it's the one thing that's kept me from making any friends. My being a vampire, I mean. I'm basically unapproachable except for my unwanted admirers. that's depressing. I'm feared because of what I am. I'm loved for only my looks. It's truly depressing and I hate it. My being, the admirers, everything. Even my own life. _That _is definitely not worth living for.

That isn't true. There is something. The one person who's worth living for. the one person I'd die for.

Naruto Uzumaki.

My human, childhood friend who's also a Jinchuriki whom everyone in Konoha considers a monster. More of a monster than that of a vampire. I knew he has the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed within his body. I knew that but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered to me was him. My dobe... He's everything to me. My heaven, my hell. He's very dangerous to me. I love him Ever since we were little. Even then when he was covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises that the other townspeople inflicted on him, Naruto was still beautiful. Seeing him, his smile, had always lifted my spirits because even when he was abused, he was still cheerful. I saw him everyday, until I had to leave him the day after my family was slaughtered. Seeing Naruto's face streaked with tears because of me, broke my heart. I died that day...

Now, a few weeks passed since I first saw him again for the first time in six years. We're both attending Konoha High, both in the same grade, the same dorm room...That is dangerous for him since he's human. With him smelling so sweet and within close proximity most of the time, I could kill him. And I knew it too. But I never could. I love Naruto too much to even consider him as merely food. However, spending copious amounts of time with him is not without effort. Naruto smells more delicious than any and every other human. I'm sure even his vampire friends think so too but like me, they can't bear the thought of draining him dry. The other vampires think we're a strange bunch because we drink only donated or animal blood. It's a rare thing for our kind to do but worth it if we can truly coexist with humans. And keep Naruto safe. In order to keep Naruto safe, me and his friends take every precaution we can to keep ourselves under control around him. I really need to be careful because not only is Naruto in most of my classes, he's my roommate and my best friend. Well boyfriend to be actually. I don't think he even knows that I love him like that. Ever since he's regained his memories of me we've been acting all platonic towards each other. I can't take it anymore so today on Valentine's, I will reveal to Naruto my true feelings for him.

I waited outside of the classroom for Naruto since my last class, the only one I don't have with him, ended early as I fidgeted a little. I wanted to give him chocolates I made myself, since he loves sweets and wanted to proclaim my love to him. Of course nothing I do could espress my never ending love and gratitude for him but still, it is a nice gesture. The bell rung and I jumped at the sound. The small box of chocolates in my bag that weighed only 5 oz. suddenly felt like it weighed 3 tons when the door had opened. Several people filed out of the classroom before I caught _his _sweet scent. Naruto finally walked out, then spotted me standing in front of the window and smiled widely.

"Hey, teme," he said bounding into me. I steadied him.

"Hi, dobe," I responded, smiling back at him. "How was class?"

"Boring. How about you?"

"The same." _How do I go about this? Do I just take out the chocolate and give it to him? _I pondered, tensing up. Naruto noticed my growing tension in my face and posture and his own facial expression became worried. My hand clutched around the small box of chocolate in my bag instinctively. He immediately noticed my anxious posture and his gaze trailed down to my bag. His worried expression turned into mere curiousity.

"What's in the bag?" he asked.

"Well I," I began.

"Sasukeee!"

_Shit_. It was Karin. She was flitting towards us then bounded into me, knocking Naruto out of the way to wrap her arms around me. Naruto staggered then regained his balance and glared at her as I maneuvered out of her hug.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped at her.

"Know your place, you monster or do you want to be killed and eaten by me?" she threatened him. I was abruptly furious by her threat but I did my best to hide my anger. However, it still showed.

"Karin," I growled.

"Sasuke, why do you keep him around? He's a lowly human and a Jinchuriki." she sneered the last word.

"He's my friend."

"Why? He's just a human. He is merely food. You can practically _smell _it. This boy is so...mouthwatering." Naruto flinched and stepped away from us.

"Karin!" I shouted, the rising anger finally breaking my perfect facade. She then glanced up at me immediately. "If you so much as touch him, I will not hesitate to kill you right now." I growled at her. Fear overcame her pale face as she began to grasp the severity of my words.

I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Have you forgotten the rules already? Or even more important, the law for our entire region?" I reminded her. The rule for the entire country is that no vampire can feed off of Naruto. Period.

"No sorry, Sasuke. It won't happen again." she answered then flitted away. I was still angry when I turned to face Naruto whose face looked terrified.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. We vampires must be horrible, deplorable monsters who only lusts for blood."

"I'm fine," he lied as he smiled lightly. Why did he have to look like that? It only adds insult to injury that I've scared him just now. I sighed then looked away from his face.

"Sasuke," he began. "you're not a deplorable monster who wants only blood. You're Sasuke. My best friend. My teme." He closed the distance he put between us previously when Karin was here and reached for my face. My heart fluttered as his fingers made contact with my face.

_I love him. I love him so much. He gives me more love than I deserve_, I thought to myself as I held his hand gently.

"Naruto-dobe."

"Sasuke!"

_Fuck it all!_ I groaned in frustration due to these interruptions.

"Ino. Sakura." I greeted them, quickly releasing Naruto's hand before they reached us. Then I turned to face them.

"I, um, wondered if you'd like to accept my chocolate?" asked Sakura, blushing then pulling out a small box of chocolate. It was typical valentine's colors. Red, dark red and a little bit of pink.

"Oh! Mine too!" said Ino, pulling out hers as well. It also looked like Sakura's. I noticed Naruto fidgeting and biting his lip at the corner of my eye.

"Um," I began.

"Please, Sasuke? You can share it with Naruto." Sakura pleaded as Naruto's posture tensed up slightly then blushed. Ino glared at Sakura. Guess she didn't like the idea of the person receiving the chocolate sharing it with someone else. Especially if that someone is a boy with whom I'm friends with and as well as my ongoing love obsession.

I sighed, sounding indifferent as I said, "Sure." Then took their chocolates and stuffed them in the front pockets of my bag. They sighed with relief as Naruto looked saddened. My heart sank a little.

"Thank you very much!" Ino and Sakura said in unison, bowing courteously before walking away. I turned to face Naruto who was looking down and away from me. He clearly didn't look pleased that I accepted their chocolates. I think he's jealous. But it's not like I'll eat them. Whenever I receive chocolates or something from a girl, I usually throw them away. I get them at least 4 times a week along with a love confession. Now, I just turn them all down and don't accept anything. If Naruto ever found out that I was this cold to them, he'd be very disappointed in me.

His facial expression was torn, heartbroken. I felt my own heart sink from just looking at him. I hated to see him like that. Ever. Since he didn't want to say anything, I decided to break the painful silence between us.

"Naruto," I began, hesitantly reaching for him. He backed away from me in response.

"Teme, don't. I know what you're going to say." he said, his voice sounding thick. Like he was feebly trying to hold back his tears.

"No, you don't, dobe. Not the slightest. Whatever you're thinking about, you're blowing it entirely out of proportion." I cupped his face in my hands, "I'm not into Ino nor Sakura."

"You're not? How can I believe you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked me while trying to struggle out of my grip. I smiled at him, releasing his face only to wrap my arms around his waist, holding him close. He gasped in response, very aware of the people that are now staring at us as they passed. I didn't care though.

"Shall I show you why you should believe me?" I said, almost making it sound like a rhetorical question. Some passerby's gasped when I leaned in slowly and carefully to touch my lips to his forehead, his right cheek. I could hear his heart quickening from my touch and smirked. Then when I was about to kiss his lips, Naruto placed his fingers on my lips, stopping me then his face turned red.

"I-I believe you, teme!" he finally said as I smirked, feeling secretly satisfied. Now I know he loves me the same way I love him.

"Good. Then let me give you," I began, quickly releasing Naruto only to reach in my bag for the small box of chocolates and handed it to him. "this." I chose ruby for the wrapping paper because of the color his eyes were when the Kyuubi leaked out one time when we were younger. And orange for the bow since it's his favorite color.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, staring at the little box.

I smiled warmly at him then said, " I love you, Naruto. More than anyone else in the entire world."

Naruto was silent as his heartbeat increased and looked down. My own heart sank when I noticed a few of his tears fall to the floor. Did I offend him with this?

"I'm sorry, Sasuke...your loving me is hard for me to comprehend. It's impossible. I'm a Jinchuriki. A monster. How is is possible for _you _of all people to love someone like me?" he said, without meeting my gaze. I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore. I took his face into my hands firmly so he'd have no other choice to look at me. His tear-filled baby blue eyes sent a wave of torture through me. Though the intensity wasn't as strong as when I had to leave him back when we were younger. But still...I hated seeing him cry. I hated it even more when I'm the one who caused him to.

"It's not impossible. I love _you _and only you. I always have loved you, dobe. It doesn't matter if you're a Jinchuriki, a human or God forbid, a monster. I don't care about any of that. The only thing that I care about is _you_, Naruto."

"But I'm Kyuubi." he protested.

"No, dobe. You're _you_." I interjected before kissing him on his lips for the first time without any hesitation. The moment our lips made contact, both of our hearts sprinted into hyper drive. There was fire in my veins. Then there was desire. I wanted Naruto. Not as food but him entirely. His hair, eyes, body...Everything about him was more beautiful to me than anything in the world. My vampiric emotions almost took over and I could've taken him there and wouldn't care about the consequences. But then my mind quickly caught up with my actions. I realized we were still in school, in the middle of the hallway with a dozen of our human and vampire classmates gawking at us in shock. My lips soon parted from his as our classmates started leaving, muttering to themselves and each other in disbelief. I flushed slightly but Naruto's face was so scarlet, it was almost funny. A small giggle escaped and Naruto glared at me. I wiped his tears away with my thumb and index fingers.

"Sorry. Your facial expression was priceless. You truly looked like an idiot just then." I said, wrapping my arms around him to keep him from pushing me away again.

"You're so mean, teme," he said, his face smoothing out as he leaned his head onto my chest. "but I love you." His golden blonde hair was under my nose. It smelled like oranges and mango. My stomach filled with butterflies and my heart rate increased because of his warm touch. Then it sped up even more when his lips found mine this time. Both of our arms tightened around each other simultaneously as we continued kissing each other, deepening it.

It took everything I had to stop kissing this blonde angel. If I'd continued, I certainly wouldn't be able to hold back my urges to take him. Naruto's face looked mortified by my instant rejection then confused. I loosened my hold on him then murmured in his ear, "You know why I had to stop right?"

"Because the smell of my blood is too tempting. You could kill me at any moment." Naruto answered automatically. I pulled back to glare at him. Typical answer but I was really offended.

"Give me some credit, Naruto." I said warily. "That isn't it at all."

He _really _looked confused.

"You haven't figured out that I want _you _too? You're too desirable for your own good, Naruto." I told him as I looked into his now doubtful face.

"Okay, how about I prove it to you later? Tonight after student council and my hunting trip. Donated blood isn't going to do it this time."

"Are you hungry now?" he asked, kind of assuming.

I chuckled lightly, "No. It's just a precaution. I don't want to hurt you, dobe or even worse, kill you."

"I know." he said, nodding once. I placed my hand on his cheek and he held it tight instantly. "I'll be going out with the guys but I'll be in before you."

"Wait for me."

"Always will." He blushed at his own words. I kissed his forehead before letting him go and flitted away from him. Now that I confessed my love to Naruto, I felt oddly buoyant then I felt empty. I hated being away from him instantly. The warmth of his body had soon evaporated from my arms. I hated that feeling. _My chest hurts..._ I wrapped my arms around my midsection as I ran.

During the time of both the student council meeting and my hunting trip, I was infuriated with how time was slow for me. Whenever I'm with Naruto, everything around us is a blur. Time passes quickly. But without him, time slows down or even worse, completely stops. My heart aches without him. No deer, bear or mountain lion is worth the anxiety I feel. And I killed five bears this time. Out of anger and frustration of course. My stomach felt so full. The blood sounded loud sloshing around in my stomach with each step I took. I also felt a little sick. I knew full well it wasn't a good idea to gorge myself on blood but my judgement is highly clouded whenever I'm away from Naruto. I continued walking slowly and carefully, trying not to induce vomiting. If I run, I might puke and my hunting trip would've been for nothing. _This _was definitely not worth the anxiety. Then again, I'm okay with it because I really didn't want to kill Naruto even by accident. I shuddered at thought immediately.

After several minutes went by of me walking slowly, I started feeling better. It felt like my slight stomach ache went away completely. _Thank God... _I think I can run back to the dorms now. I started running so suddenly that it startled the humans. It was kind of funny. If Naruto was with me while I ran, everything would look like a blur of colors and lights to him. But to vampires, we see everything as clear as day. As I ran, I'm sure the humans saw only a streak of only my dark colored clothes and my raven-colored hair. However, the vampires can see me as clearly as I can see them. My running speed increased as my mind traced back to Naruto. Then within minutes, I reached the school dorms. When I arrived, I reached into my pocket for my cellphone then slid my finger across the screen, making the screen light up. The clock said 10:24.

_Shit, I'm late._ I thought to myself. Not only for curfew but more importantly spending time with Naruto. My heart sank at the thought of him feeling disappointed that I didn't come back to him on time. Damn, I don't think I can go through either entrance without getting busted since a vampire is guarding each entrance. Why couldn't the humans guard the entrances? oh right. Vampires attend this school with humans. This brief annoyance is just a disciplinary measure.

I sighed. Whatever, I can't mull over this any longer. I _have _to see Naruto. I flitted through the door and spotted Genma. He glared at me. _Fuck, I'm seriously in trouble._ I thought as I stood there for a long second.

"You're late, Uchiha." he said sounding exasperated. I managed to smile as politely as I could manage.

"Sorry. I was in town buying chocolates for someone." I replied politely. he didn't look convinced. Especially since I'm supposed to be the most antisocial vampire at this school. Then I dashed up to my dorm before he could say anything more. I knew full well he could've came after me but at the end of the day, I can still elude him. It wouldn't matter if I had went on a hunting trip or not.

I reached mine and Naruto's dorm within seconds, quickly pulled out my key and unlocked the door. His smell flooded my senses as soon as I caught sight of him but it was way easier to deal with now. Naruto was fast asleep in his bed, curled up on his side with the comforter sliding off his waist. His face looked so peaceful, so relaxed it was adorable. I sighed as I closed the door then flitted to his bedside.

Jeez, didn't I promise him that I'd show him how much I cared? The fact that I couldn't do that now sent a wave of disappointment over me. It's not because I didn't get to show him how much I loved him. It was because I wanted us to spend time with each other. Just the two of us. Since he's asleep, we can't do that. I started to feel that the hunting trip wasn't worth it now as I stared at his slumbering face. I reluctantly decided to get ready for bed since I wasn't in the mood for anything now. As I headed over to my bed, my eyes caught a glimpse of a small red box with a dark blue ribbon. A folded piece of paper was lying under the box. I quickly snatched them both up and flipped the note open. I already figured it was from Naruto to me and I started reading the note inside my head.

_Teme, I wanted to give this chocolate to you but I was too nervous earlier. I know you hate sweets but I thought it'd mean something if I was the one who gave it to you anyway. I even made it myself. I guess that sounds really lame of me but in a way, I don't care. Oh by the way, I loved the chocolates you gave me. It tasted perfect!  
>Happy Valentine's Day. I love you Sasuke.<em>

_-Naruto_

I stared at the note then the little box of chocolates and my throat felt tight. he may be a dobe but he's my dobe. My Naruto. I flitted to his bed again with my chocolates and sat down. The box of chocolates I gave him earlier was beside his his partially balled up fists, empty with the ribbon strewn gracefully under it. I smiled warmly at it and wished I could've seen his face as he ate my homemade chocolates. Not wanting to prolong it, I swiftly opened my chocolate and popped the small, strangely made ball into my mouth. the chocolate was too sweet for my tastes but it was good. I chewed it a few times before swallowing it and I thought I could feel the love Naruto put into making this chocolate with me in mind.

I stared down at my sleeping dobe again then leaned in and quickly kissed his lips. Then carefully, I kicked off my boots and crawled into bed, cradling him in my arms without stirring him once. His sweet, delicious scent completely flooded my mind, burning my throat a little but I didn't let that deter the romance of this moment. I love Naruto so much.

My beautiful, human Jinchuriki.

"Naruto. You're the only one who has ever touched my heart. i love you, my beautiful dobe." I whispered gently in his ear. He probably would've hit me for saying this to him. I resisted the urge to laugh then fell asleep, still holding Naruto in my arms.

**_Owari!_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I was supposed to post this in February but there were complications with my internet and I was so busy with my art projects and trying to answer all of my messages on deviantart. x.x A Valentine's Day fanfic in March? Really? ^^;

*sighs* So, enough of my complaining. This oneshot fanfiction is in contribute to the actual fanfic **What We Are** which will be on here in a week or so. It'll have alot chapters of course. Plus, if anyone were to read the actual fanfic, they'd probably think this oneshot is an AU within a AU...lol. I know weird. :D Oh and I also did a V-Day picture that's in contribute to this oneshot of Naruto and Sasuke which is posted on my deviantart account. You can find the link to my page on my profile.

Again please expect my newest SasuNaru vampire fanfiction **What We Are** on here very soon! :3 Thank you very much for reading! ^_^

*Reviews on my fanfiction are appreciated. ^_^


End file.
